Tame My Monsters
by WolfQueenN
Summary: Kinoko is a female Saiyan who survives the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Lucky for her, she also survived and managed to escape out of the claws of Cooler. Landing on a near by planet she is adopted by its residents and lives her life not knowing she wasn't human. Bad luck struct one fateful year when Frieza's men destroyed her village and captured her. RaditzxOC Slight AU


**Err, I can explain! I know that I haven't updated Broken Hourglass like in MONTHS (sorry!) but school started and I got busy. Yeah yeah, I know. "Why are you starting a new story when you should be updating the other one?! asdfghjk." **  
**xD Because I can! **  
**Anyway enjoy~ Review pretty please :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz the all mighty and amazing Akira Toriyama does. By the way, Kinoko means mushroom...its not really a vegetable but oh well. **

* * *

"Lord Cooler, it seems that your brother missed a monkey." The young alien with blue skin bows down his blond hair stylish and sticking out to the right.

"Really?" The man on the high floating chair asked his voice hiding a hint of amusement. "I wonder what got Frieza so worked up to finally finish off the Saiyans." He chuckled darkly his tail swaying with amusement. "Hm, never mind the ship that's Frieza's mess anyways. It is only a mere child there's no need to worry." He turned facing away from the screen, he had more important matters and his little brother wasn't one.

"Understood." The alien at his feet replied rising and commanding the other guards not to open fire. The guards nodded in understanding watching the pod fly out of sight. "Are you sure about this?" Lord Cooler glared sharply irritation written on his features.

"If my brother wants to be a ruler then he will have to learn to not make mistakes." He hissed turning again to face the soldier who was cowering on his spot. "Don't question me, Salza" His voice was smooth nonexistent with any future anger.

"Of course-"

"Lord Cooler!" A guard interrupted Salza's apology. Salza clenched his jaw in annoyance, but quickly let it go focusing more on what the guard was worrying about. "There's another ship that escaped Frieza's destruction. It seems to be holding an infant Saiyan female!"

Cooler's eyes closed his eyes; Damn Saiyans,"Another one, hm?"

"Yes," The guard nodded motioning his hand towards complex screens. "What do we do?"

"I suppose I should get rid of it, we don't want the Saiyans to start their race all over again." He arose slowly from his seat, making his way to the metal platform Salza hot on his trail. All the guards scurried to the controls working the complex machinery to get Lord Cooler to the top floor. The machine let out a screeching noise of disapproval as the circular platform raised smoothly connecting to the top floor.

The room was round with a ceiling made of dark lavender windows, the darkness of space consumed most of it and yet at the same time the brightness of the stars lit it. A throne and a path of red carpet sat on the white marble floor, they where neatly set up at the far back two guards standing on each side. "Dore, Neiz, move aside!" Cooler said with a stern voice. He swiftly sat on the throne swinging it towards the windows with his tail.

"A monkey got away?" The one known as Dore laughed.

"Better catch it soon it seems to be getting away!" Neiz laughed with a high-pitched voice.

Cooler ignored his henchmen letting the window slide open as he gathered ki on the tip of his finger. His face was clear of any emotion as he set his cold eyes on the round Saiyan pod. He too, like his brothers, had a deep distaste for Saiyans they were nothing but idiotic monkeys. If Frieza didn't kill them off then he would've done it himself. He couldn't stand any of them, especially that brat Vegeta. He fired the blast of purple energy, it spiraled from his finger tip as he watched in amusement. It made contact with the side of the pod, tearing the metallic material during the process. "Looks like I missed, oh well with that kind of hit the ship won't go far. Besides, Saiyans can't breathe in space." Dark chuckling filled the space of the room bouncing off the metallic cold walls of the ship.

_Destruction is such a beautiful thing..._

* * *

Off on a nearby planet a woman plucks fruits from a tree her black hair swaying in the wind. The fruit was rare in the shape of a pear with colors that striped it orange and red. She smiles in triumph holding the basket of fruit close to her. Her green eyes scan the inside of the basket carefully her lips turning into a satisfied smile. "This shall do." She says admiring her hard work. "It's getting late now I should head back to the village." She looks examining the scenery: the ground is rocky, covered in mounts of grass that grows on every available spot, the tree was abnormally large and tall its roots wrapping themselves around the red rocky mountain; It's shrouded in dark green vines, with bushes on the bottom, making it seem almost impossible to reach the juicy looking fruits. It looks like as though a whole civilization could live under the massive tree with all the empty gaps and gigantic roots.

Making her way up was easy, even though it was hard to find the path carved on the red mountain, but making her way down would be much more tiring and problematic; it was dark and almost impossible to make her way through the labyrinth of giant roots. She made her way around and bellow the dark winding roots carefully watching were she stepped. Her baggy white pants were now dragging to her ankles picking up the dirt with them, she sighed irritatedly as they got stuck on the roots and vines ripping some of the material.

"I should rest for today." She contemplated searching a safe hiding spot among the gaps, but something unusual caught her eyes. Smoke, rising not too far from her. She wanted to ignore it, yet she seemed drawn to it like a moth to light. Usually, she would ignore anything unusual in the forest because it always meant trouble. But she never saw smoke before, fires where always very unlikely to happen with the tropical climate they had.

There was a damaged sphere inside a crater just bellow some roots. The smoke kept rising, but there wasn't any sign of a fire. As she neared the strange sphere she could tell it was made from metal. 'It's a ship!' She though fear grasping her heart,'Is it...Frieza?' She took a deep breath encouraging herself to go closer, and to her surprise she found an infant crying its lungs out.

She looked down at the crying infant with a startled look. The baby was obviously hurt from the giant lump on its head. She picked up the child setting the basket near her feet checking its injuries. Besides the nasty bruise on its head it seemed to be fine. The child wailed loudly kicking and screaming in her arms, closer inspection revealed that it was a girl and a necklace around her neck had a name on it. "Kinoko." The child stopped, with big ebony eyes, looking at the woman while sniffing. "You poor thing you must be hungry. I wonder what happened to your parents...I guess I must take you back to the village." She smiles warmly at the child before continuing,"Okay Kinoko, my name is Ume." She leans down to grab a fruit, but something else seems to catch her attention. A tail; a monkey tail. "What the-?" Ume grabs it, and the infant goes back into a rampage.

Never in her life had she seen such a thing, and she has met plenty of aliens, but this was just strange. Ignoring the confusion she breaks the fruit in smaller pieces and feeds it to the child, the baby girl eats it in vigor, and before she knows it the whole basket was empty. The child sure ate a lot, but Ume didn't really mind. She felt as though she had to protect the child with everything she had, because it was abandoned, and she too knew how that felt at such a young age.  
She didn't have any parents, in fact she never met them, those in the village helped her move on. She lived with an old couple, they were really nice people. She was soon going to also get her own place, and she wondered if she could find a home for this child. But the more she thought about it the more she didn't want to give this child away. So it made her think,"Could I care of you?"The child failed in her arms as if answering 'yes'. It smiled and giggled reaching out with its stubby hands towards the women.  
Ume smiled holding the child close to her and making her decision. "I will raise you and keep you, Kinoko."

* * *

**Pretty good, ne? I had this story up in quizilla (I have no idea how it got there I was so confused O_O) and decided to share it here~ **


End file.
